Your Lullaby
by Gindokei
Summary: It was one song he never thought he'd hear again... but when she sang it, it was different - hopeful, instead of sad. Allen, Lenalee, their son and a familiar lullaby. -Only read till chapter 179!-


_Your Lullaby_

**AN: Suddenly got this idea when listening to Sanae Kobayashi singing **_**Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo**_**, also known as 'Musician'… I think. (Note: I used 'Komui-nii-san' because 'brother Komui' sounds a little awkward… do you think I should change it? Or did I write it incorrectly? Let me know, please!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**D. Gray-man**_**. That would belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

**

* * *

**"Lenalee?" That was odd… his wife was usually in bed by this time. Admittedly, she hadn't been sleeping all that well lately because of the baby, but still. Lenalee insisted on going to sleep early, so she could get up early the next morning. Even years after her Exorcist days, her body did not let her forget its rigorous training routine. Sometimes, he was afraid she would hurt herself or the baby, but Lenalee constantly assured him that she felt most comfortable this way.

"Lenalee?" He entered the room hesitantly, wondering if she was just hidden under the covers… no. There was no shape whatsoever concealed beneath the coverlet. Lenalee was definitely not in the room.

"Where could she be…?" Allen Walker felt harassed beyond belief. It wasn't easy having a wife who was almost as stubborn and opinionated as himself. She'd probably just wandered outside for a walk or something.

Crossing the landing, Allen peered into the room at the very end of the hall. "Hey, Komui-nii-san? Did Lenalee go out?"

"Hrmm?" The raven-haired, bespectacled man raised his gaze from the book in his hands. "I don't think so," Komui said carefully. He didn't completely approve of Allen calling him 'brother' – after all, his only sibling was his darling Lenalee! – but the man had certainly endeared himself to Komui numerous times, and the former supervisor had finally, grudgingly, decided that there was no one else he'd rather have his Lenalee spend the rest of her life with.

After all, he had to get over his sister complex eventually.

"I think she's in the next room over, though," Komui added absently, his eyes already returning to his book. "I think my nephew had some trouble going to sleep."

"Oh." Relief filled the silver-haired man. "Thanks, Komui-nii-san."

"Hmm," Komui grunted in reply. Allen ducked out of the room and took a few steps, resting his right hand on the doorknob of his son's bedroom.

He twisted it gently, making sure that the door did not creak as it swung inwards. Narrowing his pale blue eyes, Allen took a step forward, blinking rapidly to let his eyesight adjust to the sudden darkness.

He could make out his son's dark head on the pillow, and Lenalee's form on the mattress. "Sssh now," the woman murmured, stroking the boy's hair and smoothing it away from his face. "I'm right here, darling. Go to sleep."

"I can't," came the muffled reply of the six-year-old. "I'm scared."

Lenalee laughed gently. Allen took a moment to appreciate her – motherhood had certainly done wonders for her. She was more patient, more open, more affectionate. He was so glad they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

"What are you scared of? There's nothing here," she reminded their son. The dark head shook frantically.

"I'm scared of akuma," he whispered.

Allen flinched.

Lenalee's back stiffened, but her tone remained soothing. "Why would you be scared of that? They don't even exist, silly." Her hand reached out to ruffle his hair. "They're just made up."

"But… but what if they're real? They sound scary!"

"Hush now," Lenalee murmured, reaching down to place a kiss on her son's forehead. Her rotund belly was clearly visible in the small sliver of light from the doorway. "Go to sleep. Shall I sing you a lullaby?"

His son's face peeked out from beneath the covers – a round, innocent face, with baby fat still lingering on the cheeks and a pair of bright silver eyes. "Yes, please," he whispered.

Allen carefully shifted his weight to the door frame as Lenalee began to sing in a soft voice.

_Then, the boy falls asleep__  
The flame inside the breathing ashes,  
and one by one_

_Many dear profiles appear__  
Thousands of dreams  
drop to the Earth_

_On the night when silver eyes flicker,  
the shining you is born  
Even though countless prayers are  
returned to the earth by the passing millions of years_

_I will continue to pray  
No matter what, shower this child with love  
And kiss on the connected hands__…_

Allen's entire body froze. Had Lenalee… had she just sung the Fourteenth's song? Shock coursed through his veins. How…?

"Good night, dearest," Lenalee murmured, pressing another kiss to their son's forehead. The boy was already asleep, and Allen fancied he could see a tender smile on his wife's face as she got to her feet.

"You can come in, Allen." She sounded amused. "You were out there all along, weren't you?"

Looking sheepish, Allen entered the room and stood next to her. "For the most part, yeah. Sorry."

She cast a sideways glance at him, her dark eyes shining in the small amount of light. "What do you have to be sorry for? He's your son, too. I was just giving him a little comfort."

Hesitantly, Allen reached out and clasped her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. He was still sometimes afraid to show Lenalee affection, afraid that any sort of weakness could be exploited by an enemy…

"That lullaby," he murmured, drawing closer so that her head could rest on his collarbone, "you…"

She smiled up at him, looking sleepy. "I heard you sing it that day, remember?" she said quietly. "I never forgot it – even though I can never sing it properly, never _quite_ properly." She gave a soft laugh. "I suppose that's something only you can do, isn't it?"

His throat felt tight. Lenalee remembered the song… even after all these years…

She reached up to touch his face gently. "It was so beautiful," she murmured, her eyelids drooping shut. "Such a beautiful song… but so _sad_…"

He looked startled. "Sad?" he echoed doubtfully. "I thought it was a happy, hopeful song, myself."

"Hmm?" she muttered, seeming only half-awake. "Oh, yes, very… very happy…"

Allen chuckled and led her out of the room, her shoulder leaning against his chest. When they reached their room, Allen set Lenalee down on the bed and watched as she kicked off her bedroom slippers and slid under the covers, her entire body relaxing into the softness of the comforter.

He moved around the bed to his own side and slipped into bed as well, his eyes still on her. He propped his head up with one arm as he lay sideways, listening to her soft, regular breathing.

Even as his own eyes began to droop shut, he opened his mouth and began to sing in a hushed whisper.

_Then, the boy falls asleep…_

He almost imagined he could hear a piano in the background, playing tender notes, as he sang himself and his lover to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, more fluffy than my first one, right? Not sure about Lenalee's character, but I like her motherly. I might write more motherly Lenalee stories, they're appealing… as for the song, I guess it'd be all right for anyone to sing it once the Millenium Earl was destroyed/vanquished/whatever. I dunno, just fooling around with this one.**

**Let me know about my characterization, please!  
**

**1,103 words.**


End file.
